Tupin
Tupin is one of the two generals of the new saiyan empire alongside Parseri and second in command of the new saiyan empire under Emperor Bruzzell. Story In the past before being sucked through a black hole into the future, Tupin was a member of Arlik's elite purging team in the old saiyan empire under King Vegeta. After Arlik had killed his father Aikon and took the title of duke from him, Arlik sends half of his team including Tupin to ambush Jincade as he is about to leave on a mission on behalf of the king. They attack but Jincade escapes in his pod, killing a one of the elites in the process. Arlik and the squad gave chase after Jincade and were sucked thirty (30) years into the future through a blackhole and dumped in the western galaxy.The crew would later realize what had happened to them and would set out to build a new saiyan empire at Arlik's side. Years later Tupin, Parseri and their last team mate Corne would be ordered by Arlik to part take in an experiment to forcefully draw out the super saiyan powers after Arlik had ascended to super saiyan. Experiment was excruciating but Tupin and Parseri had pulled through, Corne however was not so lucky, just imagine burnt popcorn and thats all the description you need. He and Parseri accompany Arlik to earth to take the last daughter of the royal house of Vegeta aka Viktoria Briefs and make her his apprentice and "proper saiyan with the honor of growing to sire his future children". Upon arrival to the planet they attack Capsule Corp. Tupin, Parseri and the Desa Brigade engage the arriving Z-Fighters, with Tupin easily defeating Kryo with his own super mutant form. After the laughable battle with the now unconscious Kryo, Tupin watches as Jincade as a super saiyan takes on Arlik and looks on in sadistic satisfaction as Arlik beats Jincade within an inch of his life and slowly, agonizingly rips off his tail exclaiming that he does not deserve it. After successfully capturing Viki, Tupin returns with everyone back to Star base Salad but before he does he informs the Z-Fighters that they are only alive on the whim of Arlik so that they can suffer in hopelessness as the entire armada of the new saiyan empire bears down on them and the planet in two fifteen days earth's time. He also states that they are free to try and attempt a rescue only to fail. With earth's time up Tupin on Arlik's orders sends their forces led by Parseri and her two lieutenants as well as the Desa Brigade. He battles with Kryo once again in their respective super forms, after the latter and his friends (Nach and Boxer) crashed into the star base. Believing that this would be another easy victory for him, he underestimates Kryo and is swiftly beaten as a result. "H-how, how the did you get such power?! You were barely a warm up when we last fought on earth." Tupin shouts, demanding answers. Kryo replies "Lets just say I had a hell of a workout these last few weeks." Tupin beaten, humiliated by this... this... this lower breed was at his wits end and fires his Doom Laser at Kryo with all his ki reserves intent on ending his existence. Kryo however is not fazed by this and prepares to fire his counter attack. Kryo raises both arms towards Tupin's laser, palms spread open an says "Sayonara Tupin, Dengekihō". The blast over powers and engulfs Tupin, vaporizing him. Category:Bad Category:Villain Category:Males Category:Saiyan Category:Male